I think I'll miss you less and less
by MissThenardierLovett
Summary: In that terrible night Sweeney Todd had killed Beadle Bamford. Judge Turpin. His beloved Lucy. And young Toby too. But not mrs. Lovett, who was saved by his adopted son's courage. Can a woman who has lost everything stop loving? Can a monster learn to do it?
1. For the rest of us, death

**I THINK I'LL MISS YOU LESS AND LESS**

**By MissThenardierLovett**

**Chapter 1- For the rest of us, death **

"Life is for the alive, my dear" said the barber twirling with that silly woman. Closer and closer to the oven. Closer and closer to the flames.

Lucy's body, his beautiful wife's body, laid there, on the dirty floor of the bake house near, a pool of blood and next to two other corpses.

Sweeney felt mrs. Lovett tense in his arms, her smile fade. Had she understood her fate?

They keep dancing but the baker can't help but notice a murderous flash in his eyes.

She wanted to escape but she couldn't. She tried to wriggle out but the barber's grasp, that grasp she had always dreamed to feel around her, was too strong.

And one moment before he managed to lift her and push her into the oven, the heavy door opened, revealing a small dark figure with something sharp in one hand.  
"LET HER GO!" yelled Toby stepping inside to room.

Todd was so surprised that he let her prey, but her legs wouldn't carry her and she fell to the ground on her knees. "You, boy?" the barber mocked, clicking his razor open. "Put down that knife" he added motioning to the long kitchen knife that the boy hold in one hand.

Mrs. Lovett looked up, her sight covered by her auburn curls. She wanted to get up and stand in the way between the two most important people in her life, who now were walking in circle without daring to attack, but she lacked of might. Toby must had fled from the sewers and, popped out again from who-knows-where he must had returned to the shop to find them downstairs.

"You can't" barked Sweeney. "You really think you can kill me, you little bugger? You think you can look me in the eyes and sink that nice studding in my flesh? You're wrong. It took me nearly fifteen years to kill a man, and you can't do that in a few seconds".

With a fast move he moved forward and grabbed Toby by the harm, pressing his razor on the poor boy's throat. "Let me show you…".

"Mr. T! DON'T!" cried mrs. Lovett, knowing what was about to happen.

Too late.

The silver blade cut Toby's trachea, blood spurted out of the wound, splashing on the already bloody shirt of the barber.

Sweeney let the corpse fell to the floor, turned and left the bake house.

The baker dragged herself near the boy's body, crying desperately.

She should have gotten up, screamed, stopped them. And what had she done instead? She had been there with widened eyes like a scared animal, she had let the man she loved kill her adopted son.

She took Toby's head into his hands and placed it on her lap, leaving stains of blood on her skirt but she didn't care. "I-I'm sorry" she sobbed stroking gently his hair. She kissed his forehead, soaked his face with hot tears.

Then she closed her eyes.

* * *

_This is just an experiment. I will write next chapter but I'll wait to upload it until I'll know what you think of this story. If you like it I'll upload it, if you don't... dunno xD _


	2. We all deserve to die

**I THINK I'LL MISS YOU LESS AND LESS**

**By MissThenardierLovett**

**Chapter 2- We all deserve to die**

Sweeney went to the bake room a few hours later.

He found mrs. Lovett still lying on the floor asleep (or maybe unconscious?) with the brat in her arms and a very upset expression on her face.

Huffing, he separated the baker from Toby, that he picked up and threw in the oven still on, feeling rather pleased while he did so.

Then it was the Beadle's turn, and he had to drag his fat body on the pavement and shove him over the heavy door. In few minutes that disgusting mass of fat and expensive clothes became nothing but ash.

The barber walked over to Turpin with an evil grin on his face. It was over, his revenge was finally complete. He was free from that ghosts that had haunted him for fifteen, endless years.

He watched him burn, the flames reflexed in his magnetic dark eyes. He didn't look away even for a moment. He wanted to watch that man who had ruined his, his wife's and his daughter's lives rot in the hell where people like him deserved to be. Where even Sweeney Todd himself deserved to be. Basking in that time until the last second, he nearly forgot that there was another corpse on the floor.

Lucy had changed so much. Her yellow hair, that very hair that had made Benjamin Barker fall for her, were now greasy and encrusted with blood. Her pale skin, nearly transparent as the veins stood out under it, was full of scratches and bruises everywhere. The wrinkles on her face were so accentuated that she looked like she was hundreds years old, and maybe she had even experienced them. Hundreds years of suffering and pain. The shut eyelids hid a pair of blue eyes, but Sweeney had seen them, wide open and dull, instead of shining as they used to be. Her clothes were dirty, ripped and tattered, not elegant and spotless.

Todd drew back. Perhaps mrs. Lovett was right, his Lucy had already been dead. That was nothing but an empty shell, what had remained of the virtuous and shy young blonde woman that she used to be. A phantom. And even the demon barber of Fleet Street is afraid of phantoms.

But then he approached again and took her in his arms. A scene from a faraway past came to his mind.

_A young blonde woman, she must be nineteen more or less, wearing a wedding dress, smiles softly in front of a door. Beside her there is an handsome man with dark hair. He smiles too, taking her hand.  
"I want to try something" he says and without warning he lifts her wife off the ground.  
At the beginning she tries to wriggle a bit as she, giggling, exclaims: "Ben! Someone could see us!" but at the end she gives up, letting him carry her into their new house.  
He gently lowers her on the bed, like she's made of china, and kiss her on the lips.  
"I love you" he says.  
She closes her eyes and smiles. She looks so peaceful…  
"I love you too, Benjamin Barker"_

Sweeney shook himself. It was past. It had been Barker, not him, who had done such a romantic thing.

He was Todd and all he could do was holding the woman who once was his wife for the last time while he came again near the furnace.

He didn't want to love. He _couldn't _love. There was just hate in his dark heart. He was a demon, she was an angel. And there is no story where good and bad can be bounded by love.

Very slowly he pulls her in the flames and he shut the oven's door.

If when the judge was on fire he couldn't help but watch, now it was the opposite.

He went to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall and slumping till the floor, her head buried in his bloody hands. For the first time after years, Sweeney Todd cried.

* * *

_Since your reviews were so lovely, I've uploaded chapter 2 (my favorite, btw) and I just hope you all like it :P I was planning on writing a Harry Potter fanfic but I'm rather unsure about the pairing... Bellatrix and...? _


	3. The way ahead is clear

**I THINK I'LL MISS YOU LESS AND LESS**

**by MissThenardierLovett**

**Chapter 3- The way ahead is clear**

Nellie woke up in her bed later, when the sun was already high in the sky.

Disoriented, the baker found herself dressed like the previous night and… on her skirt there were stains of blood!

Slowly the images of what had happened painfully resurfaced in her mind. The sound of key turning into the door lock of the bake house where Toby had been locked up. The glance she had exchanged with Sweeney while he was leading the Beadle into his shop. The judge's weak grip on the hem of her dress. The sight of Lucy, dead, on the floor. The barber's strong hold around her hips and the awful warmth of the fire behind her. Poor little Toby falling with blood spilling from his neck.

And then? Nothing. She couldn't understand how she had reached her bedroom.

She shrugged and decided that she didn't care, she had work to do!

Getting to her feet, mrs. Lovett started unfastening the laces of her corset. She had to change her outfit, comb her hair, bake some pie, wake up To… no.

Upset, she sat down on the mattress again, looking down at her hands with empty eyes. Toby was gone. Dead. Murdered. And it was her fault. She should have kept him away from the bake house. She should have stood between them. It was she who deserved that flick of his razor.

_NO! _

A voice inside her yelled. It was somebody else's fault. It was who had killed the boy's fault. The man mrs. Lovett loved. Mr. Todd.

Why? Why did she love him? She had already asked herself, and she had never had an answer. Why did her heart pounded in her chest every time she looked at him? Why was she always next to him although he treated her like she didn't exist? Why did she hope to get to his cold heart? Why did she wish to take the place of another woman for him?

There wasn't an answer. Of course everything had made sense when he had been Benjamin Barker, but now he was a revengeful murderer… a monster…

Her heart was broken, he had broken it, over and over again. There was only a solution left. Not just for her, but for her dear Toby's memory, that had warned her so many times.

Nellie Lovett had to stop loving Sweeney Todd.

* * *

_So here's chapter 3... I know it's quite short and boring but, hey! Mrs. Lovett is reeeeeeeaaaaally depressed! ;) Anyway, I wanted to do a fanvideo about this fanfic but I couldn't find decent clips for Toby's death and plus my Movie Maker has stopped working -.-" _

_About the HP fanfiction... I haven't decided the pairing yet, for now in your lovely reviews you have suggested Bellamort (or anyone but Voldemort xDxD) and Bella/Harry... which is strange but not bad! _


	4. You grow warm in my hand

**I THINK I'LL MISS YOU LESS AND LESS**

**by MissThenardierLovett**

**Chapter 4- You grow warm in my hand**

It was the first night in a row in which he couldn't sleep because of the sobs and moans from downstairs.

Bloody hell did that woman never stop crying?

From the night the judge had been killed, the baker refused to work, clean, cook or anything else. She stayed all day long shut in her bedroom doing… in fact didn't know what, but in the same moment it became dark, she started weeping until sunset, when she apparently fell asleep.

He had enough!

How was it possible that the death of an orphan brat who had worked and lived with them for a few weeks had upset her so much? For Sweeney mrs. Lovett had always been a strong woman, a woman capable of dismember a human body every night to serve it later in the morning into the ones people called 'The best pies in London'. All without problems at all.

Sitting in his barber chair, he pressed his hands to his ears, hoping to not hear her whining anymore.

Nothing.

DAMN IT!

Clenching his fists, the barber decided that he had really enough. So he burst open the door of his shop and closing it roughly behind his back, already halfway on the stairs. Arrived in front of her bedroom, he knocked furiously.

"Mrs. Lovett" he exclaimed. "Open the door!"

He received just more sobs in response, and this didn't do anything but unnerve him. Without thinking about what he was doing, Sweeney turned the doorknob.

The scene in front of his eyes was one of the most pathetic he had ever seen- and after fifteen years in prison he had seen many of them. His landlady was lying in a fetal position on her bed, her hair wilder than usual and she was covered only by a white night gown- who showed a part of her pale thighs anyway. She was trembling, maybe because of the sobs, maybe because of the cold air… or maybe because of both.

She didn't spin although she had heard the door closing behind the barber. She didn't even when he grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

Nellie felt like she was into a bubble, his words arrived to her muffled. She closed her eyes. _Don't look at him _she thought _Just don't look at him and you'll forget him soon. _

Of course he wasn't make her easy to do that: he was shaking her lightly, trying to calm her.

"Stop that!" he was saying. "Stop, I've said!". He was irritated and he was doing this only because he couldn't sleep in that rat hole of his.

_You must hate him, Nellie. _

Slowly, since that that stupid woman didn't look like she was listening, Sweeney covered her with the blankets. "Shhhh" he hushed her almost softly, as a mother could do with his child who had woken up in the middle of the night for a nightmare, although his face was serious and unreadable as always.

_He had killed Toby. He had killed your son. _

Without another word, he left.

Finally at 186 Fleet Street there was silence.

* * *

_I'm sorry if this has taken sooooooo long but my teachers at school have put test all the week long D: _

_So I don't really like this chapter, I must say, I just wanted to end it... because next will be the very end of our story! _

_And I've left the idea of a fanfic about Bellatrix, for now, because I have a very strange idea always Sweeney Todd related... You will probably know soon ;) _

_And I want to thank Thelovelyflorencelovett for her lovely review: First of all, thank you very much and I'm glad you like this piece of shit xD And no, I couldn't find anything close to Toby's death D: Last but not least, I know how it feels when you fall in loe with someone and you don't know why... that's because there isn't a reason ;) _


	5. We learn to say goodbye

**I THINK I'LL MISS YOU LESS AND LESS**

**by MissThenardierLovett**

**Chapter 5- We learn to say goodbye**

"Mr. T?"

Her voice sounded almost new, after the two weeks in which they had completely ignored each other. Sweeney even found himself turning to face her.

Mrs. Lovett wore one of her usual dark dresses, and strangely, above it, a brow coat. At the beginning he didn't notice this, but after a few seconds he became suspicious.

"What?"

Nellie took a deep breath. She lost herself in his black eyes, that very same eyes she had tried to focus on herself not too long ago but had avoided since the judge's death.

She had imposed herself to not love him anymore… then why did her heart beat so fast?

NO!

Determinate to not give way to her feelings, she cleared her throat. "I wanted ya to know that I've decided to go away. I leave Fleet Street and London".

For the first time since he had come back, mrs. Lovett saw on Sweeney Todd's face a genuine emotion, in fact two: shock and worry.

"Where will you go?" he asked evidently confused. "What about your shop? What about the pies…?"

"I 'ave enough money to pay the old cottage I've rented in the countryside. Once I'll be there I'll find a new job… and me life will go on. Ya can do wot ya want with me shop, I don't care. It's yers". _Like my heart was… _she added mentally. "I've come 'ere just to say…". She couldn't continue. Perhaps she shouldn't have come upstairs, she should have gone silently, fleeing without a word like a thief, a coward.

"Goodbye" he concluded in a whisper. He didn't know how to feel about the whole situation: it was a relief, not having that silly and clingy around him- although she hadn't lately- anymore, on the other hand the thought of being left alone in that place haunted by his ghosts terrified him. Knowing that there was another human being by his side was maybe the only reason why he hadn't gone completely mad yet. The realization hit him suddenly: he needed her presence, even if she was destroyed by pain or looking for attentions, he needed her. Mrs. Lovett.

And she was already leaving the room and him once and for all, when Sweeney snapped forward and grabbed her arm. She looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"Please" he muttered, trying to communicate with his voice and his expression what he couldn't say with his voice.

Tears filled her eyes. She wanted to slap him, to yell him to let her go, but the only thing she did was saying: "I need this. This house, this city… are killin' me. I 'ave to do this or I'll die".

The barber couldn't really argue about this, after all it was him the cause of her suffering.

"I see 'is face, mr. T. When I close me eyes I see Toby's face… ya don't know 'ow terrible it is"

Of course he knew. In his dark loneliness he saw Lucy too. His wife, always well-dressed, her blonde hair neatly combed and a beautiful and sweet smile on her face… perfect as always, as Benjamin Barker remembered her. But what looked like an angel soon became a pale cold corpse with an gruesome wound at its throat. He had caused that pain, to himself and to mrs. Lovett.

"What can I do to make you stay?"

"Kiss me". The words came to her moth without a second thought and she regretted to had said them, until Sweeney, unexpectedly, obeyed.

It was a desperate kiss, in which both of them tried to pass more than what they could and wanted to say.

She felt her shell of hatred she had so desperately tried to build around her in the last two weeks melt like ice on a spring day.

He felt something new boiling in his veins. Love? No, Sweeney Todd wasn't able to love. But he could learn to, led step by step. His black and cold heart could be opened and the spirits could return in the hell where they deserved to be.

With the lips of the man she loved on hers, Nellie took her decision.

* * *

_Yeah that's it. The end of this story. I know it quite... uh... disappointing because we don't know what they will do next but I've done it on purpose, I wanna know what you guys would want to happen. Will mrs. Lovett stay or go? My best friend, who has read this, has said to me:"I know what I want them to do: SEX! SEX! SEX!" XDXD_

_And I have found out that I can't write mrs. Lovett's lines in cockney accent! Really, I took off a few 'h' here and there, a few 'ya' instead of 'you' but really... I CAN'T XDXD _

_Now, I hope you all have liked this... er... thing and I wanna thank you all for your reviews :D _

_A particular HUGE thanks to thelovelyflorencelovett who has always been so freakin' nice with me, even if I don't deserve it! Thank you sweety! 3 _

_I think I'll update soon the first chapter (well... the prologue) of my new story *dundundunduuuun* and I hope you will like that too ;) _


End file.
